


Like Cats in Heat

by callmemulder



Series: Super Senses are Incredibl(y Inconvenient) [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domestic Disputes, Gen, Love Triangles, Multi, Overhearing Sex, Super hearing, matt can't catch a break, super senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmemulder/pseuds/callmemulder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt makes breakfast and catches up on his (least) favorite soap opera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Cats in Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SherlockedTrekkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedTrekkie/gifts).



> A birthday present for SherlockedTrekkie.
> 
> You so old now. :P JK JK.

Ever since they had moved into the building across from his, Matt had been hearing everything these particular neighbors did. _Everything_. Usually he could ignore it. But sometimes they got especially vocal.

So far he had learned their names, Don and Jenna, and a myriad of personal details about them and their frequent lover. So many personal, personal details. Pet names, sexual practices, relationship dynamics, and so on.

Most often, they would interrupt Matt’s sleep with their nocturnal activities. After a few weeks of this, he could sleep through all but the most vocal sessions. Law school had provided good practice at ignoring these types of things. He had not gotten through living in a dorm with unscathed ears. As incredibly awkward as that is with Foggy as a former roommate…

But the worst, what could not be ignored, was when the couple and occasional threesome got into a fight. As they were doing this morning.

Matt sighed as he straightened his tie and smoothed it down the front of his shirt. They were hashing out an old argument: boring and predictable. If he had to listen to them squabble at any time, but especially before 7am, they should at least keep it interesting for his sake.

Thankfully, the neighbors had been quiet the night before. Matt had not gone out “vigilante-ing like a dumbass” (Foggy’s words not his) and had gotten some good hours of uninterrupted sleep as a result. So, after breakfast he was planning on being at the office before Karen and Foggy arrived. But first to make breakfast and survive the growing argument across the way.

Grabbing a glass from the cupboard, Matt used the lip of the cup as a cookie cutter to punch holes through the middle of the two bread slices. _Whenever your mother calls she acts like she doesn’t know who I am! It’s been eight months, Don!_ Two eggs were nested in the slices so they would not roll off the counter while the pan heated. A plate and orange juice were also fetched. Matt winced as - “Don, those are Don’s steps.” - slammed the bedroom door in his apartment. _I told you, if you just liked her Instragram photos-_ Jenna interrupted, _She’s too old for it anyway!_

The sizzling of melted butter on the frying pan created a brief (but grateful) distraction. Matt quickly lay the bread slices in the middle of the pan and cracked the eggs so their contents dropped neatly into the holes cut out of the bread. The egg and butter snapped and sizzled satisfyingly and Matt briefly smiled until his mind caught up with the argument. Ah yes, this part he knew by heart.

“If you loved me you wouldn't act like this,” he mumbled into his glass of OJ. Seconds later, the accusation was thrown in the other apartment. _If you really loved me then you wouldn't act this way!_ The egg was giving off a half-cooked, tangy smell along that of the toasted bread. The toast got flipped, starting to cook the other side. _Stacy gets me! And is much better in bed!_

Matt’s eyebrows shot up. Finally, a name for the third person. Not gender specific, but the dig at Don’s sexual prowess made up for the lack in details. That was a good one on Jenna's part because Don was uncertain abou- Catching himself getting invested in the neighbor’s affairs, Matt laughed and shook his head. Sometimes it _could_ be compelling, even if it was annoying, intrusive, awkward, uncomfortable, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. He ruefully shook his head again as he dished up his breakfast.

Don and Jenna dissolved back into their usual argumentative pattern, sprinkled with occasional slammed door or foot stomping. And Matt ate at the counter while keeping an ear out for any more juicy information. So, sue him; it could be compelling.

**Author's Note:**

> Matt made peak-a-boo eggs because I'm hungry.
> 
> (This was supposed to be funny. Is it funny? I can't tell...)
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY! FRIEND, HENRY, DANNY, BABY NERD! :P


End file.
